Dark Side to Love
by chellythecelly
Summary: Every person in this universe possess a dark side to them.  While some more prominent than others, it is always there...  Waiting for its chance to get out.   Warning:hint at sexual themes


**Well I would like to thank Jun-Gin for helping me with this fic, and also this fic was something me and my friend came up with a while back, but I'm only writing it just now, so yeah….So this is dedicated to the both of them! well I hope you guys like it! BTW if you ever want to join an Sailor Moon rp site, send me a message! Also just a warning, in the end there's a hint of sexual themes... **

**Chapter 1**

_In this world where there is love there is often hate.  
Where there is good there is evil.  
Every person in this universe possess a dark side to them.  
While some more prominent than others, it is always there...  
Waiting for its chance to get out._

People began to gather in the auditorium of Juuban High , happy parents and families came together as they watched their children finally graduate. A certain blonde sat awaiting her turn to fetch her long awaited diploma. After so many F's and tardiness, as well as summer school last year, the blonde had finally gotten her act together and worked hard, earning just enough credits to graduate. Usagi Tsukino smiled brightly and applauded as one of her best friends went up and got her diploma. Makoto Kino, dressed in a blue cap and gown, though beneath it she wore a green dress shirt and slacks, grinned as she grasped the diploma in her hands.

"Valedictorian, Mizuno Ami!" the principal called out as the brunette walked off stage. The bluenette in question rose up, and walked up on stage. The genius gave a shy smile towards the audience as pictures were taken while she shook the principal's hand.

"Aino Minako!" the principal called out again. The blonde almost jumped up and ran on stage, a charming smile in place. She took the diploma, shaking the principal's hand exuberantly. She smiled again as she took a bow towards the audience and blew a kiss, posing for each and every picture. That was so like her…

'When are they going to call me!' the blonde thought, and pouted finally the principal spoke one last time.

"Last but not least, Usagi Tsukino!" the principal gave a small sigh and smiled. The blonde really had approved over the years….

A smile lit up Usagi's face, as she got up as she ran up on stage. Taking the diploma and shaking her principal's hand. She happily jumped up and down, running off stage to join her friends and hugging them all tightly. They've all come so far over the years! Hard to believe that it was already two years since they fought Galaxia and Chaos.

"Congratulations Usagi-chan" Ami smiled at her princess.

"We didn't think you'd make it." Mako said teasingly and elbowed the shorter girl, causing her to pout.

"Mako's just kidding, Usa! Anyways! Let's celebrate!" Minako said, as they threw up their caps in the air. Suddenly someone tapped Usagi on the shoulder, the blonde spun around almost whipping whoever it was behind her, in the face with her blonde hair.

"Watch it, Odango Atama!" Rei smirked, and Usagi pouted, would she ever stop calling her that? Probably not…

"Hard to believe they let you actually graduate." Rei teased. Usagi only pouted even more.

"Urasai Rei-baka!" The blonde proceeded to stick her tongue out at the fire senshi, who returned the favor.

"Some things will never change…." Mako smiled, as they laughed at the duo's antics.

"Usako." A voice said. Usagi stopped what she was doing and looked up to see a raven haired man approach. He was wearing a black dress shirt, and khaki slacks. He looked so handsome! A blush crept up on Usagi's face as he came and hugged her.

"Hey look at that! Let's go get some punch!" Minako said, pushing all of the sailor senshi off to the side, winking over her shoulder at the couple.

Mamoru finally released the blonde, smiling at her.

"Congratulations Usako, you really did it." He said, causing Usagi to blush.

"Arigatou Mamo-chan!" the blonde smiled at the love of her life.

"Usako…I have something for you.." he said reaching into his pocket.

"Hontou ni?" she looked at him curiously wondering what it could be. He had already given her everything she could possibly want, then again, some candy wouldn't hurt…..

A black velvet box appeared in the 21 year old's hand, as he lowered himself into a kneeling position. Usagi's eyes widened. Mamoru opened the box revealing a stunning ring. It was rose gold, with a rose petal design, each petal covered with a pink diamond. Overall, it was stunning…

"Mamo-chan…." Usagi whispered.

"Usagi Tsukino, my Usako, you're my true love from our pasts together, and my soulmate in this lifetime and all the rest to come. You're funny, sweet, beautiful, and you have only love for all who surround you. I want to spend the rest of my life by your side. Usako….will you marry me?" He looked up his eyes shining with love, with her, always, only her in mind. Usagi dropped to her knees in front of him, hugging him tightly as the tears came to her eyes.

"Mamo-chan…I've always loved you…you were my first love, and I want you to be my last as well…of course I'll marry you…." She broke out into a smile as he slipped the ring on her left hand, a perfect fit. He stood up, helping his fiancée as he rose. Suddenly the sound of applause filled the air. The blonde looked around to see everyone standing there, her family, as well as the senshi, inners and outers.

"Did you all know about this?" the blonde pouted.

"Pretty much," Minako said, this answer only caused her to pout more.

"And you guys didn't tell me?" the senshi looked among themselves.

"It would have ruined the surprise, Usa-baka!" Rei smirked. Growling Usagi stuck her tongue out at the raven haired girl, as the crowd around them laughed.

Somewhere in a place where the sun never shined, sat a man with raven hair and cold blue eyes. His gaze was locked on the 4 capsules in front of him. The first contained a tissue having once belonged to a certain love senshi. The second contained a strand of raven hair, extracted from a priestess' hair brush. The third capsule contained a spoon taken from a tomboy's kitchen. In the last capsule, was a pencil the end chewed from a stressful test, left behind on a bluenette's desk. With a click of a button on a small black remote, the capsules came to life, and as the doors to each one opened…..they walked out, emerging from the smoke. Kneeling in front of the throne where he was seated they each gave a dark smile.

"Yes Dymion-sama?" they said in unison. The man's smirk grew as he laughed, looking over his new servants, they would each be quite useful and with their looks in more ways than one.

"Aina, please rise." He commanded, the first of them stood, she wore the sailor fuku of Venus, but different, the leotard of it was black, and orange was darkened, matched with black lace up boots. Also, unlike her counterpart, her hair was as black and dull like charcoal. He grinned at her, as she glanced around in boredom, and staring off into the distance. He narrowed his eyes at the one who would later be known as the group's ditz.

"Aina!" Suddenly she snapped back to reality, looking at her master. His smiled returned as he glanced at the next of the girls.

"Ari, rise." He told her. The next girl stood straight, she wore the fuku of Mars, but like Venus the leotard was black, and red was darkened to a maroon, her shoes were also replaced with black stilettos. A manipulative, and dark look was in her amethyst eyes as she stared at her lord, and smirked running a hand through her platinum blonde hair. Dymion licked his lips at the site of her. Then he moved on to the 3rd girl.

"Emi, you may rise." He told her. He examined the tallest of them from her short coppery blonde hair, all the way down to her feet.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," She said, smirking. Dymion narrowed his eyes, this one had a definite attitude, nothing they wouldn't fix later on. Emi only smirked more, of course her fuku was that of Jupiter, and like the others was made up of a black leotard, the green a deep forest color, and her shoes were now black combat boots. Dymion moved onto the smallest of the group.

"Mai, rise." He told the navy haired girl. She rose and smiled coldy, she was shorter, and seemed more fragile than the other two. The blue of her fuku was a deep navy, and her shoes were black knee high boots. She seemed to notice the judgment in Dymion's eyes.

"Don't compare me to those others. My intellect is clearly superior over theirs." Mai scoffed. Emi and Ari glared at her, and looked as if they were about to attack, while Aina looked at Mai blankly..

"What did she just say?" she giggled, not understanding a word she said.

"Girls, girls…cool it." He demanded of them.

"Yes Dymion-sama," they instantly stopped, and looked up at him. But now the dark prince was faced with a question, which of these girls should he use tonight? Licking his lips in consideration he looked over all of them.

"Ari, I have your first job." He smirked, and gestured for her to come over, which she obediently did. Dymion placed a hand to the back of her hair, intertwining his fingers in her silky blonde hair, and roughly pulling her as their lips collided. When they finally pulled apart, a smirk graced both their faces.

"Yes you will do nicely, you will await me in my chambers," A predatory look was in his eyes, watching her hips sway as she walked off. The other 3 girls glared at her jealously.

"Don't worry girls, as kind master I am, I'll give you each a chance," He smirked and the girls nodded.

"Now off with you all," He shooed them away, as they left his throne room.

_'You will soon pay dearly other me….as well as that stupid Sailor Moon…_' he thought before leaving to join the awaiting blonde in his bedroom.

**Sooo that's all! I'll work on the next chapter as well as Moonlit Night and Sailor Spies as soon as I can! Ok?**


End file.
